Siempre contigo
by Lady Uchiha
Summary: Hasta la soledad más amarga desaparece con la llegada de la persona más deseada [IshiHime]


_**Siempre contigo**_

Sus largas piernas se mecían al son del cantar de los grillos. Allí estaba ella, sentada en un columpio, mirando el infinito cielo lleno de estrellas luminosas. Era tarde, pero no tenía ganas de regresar a casa. Siempre la misma escena, siempre la misma historia, estaba harta de quedarse encerrada en su cuarto llorando por aquel que ni siquiera se había despedido de ella. Esta vez sería distinto, pensaba quedarse en aquel columpio toda la noche, esperando quizás a que su ángel salvador bajara del cielo para confortarla. Pero nadie bajó…, se quedó quieta, temblorosa, muerta de frío, dándose cuenta de que estaba más sola que nunca.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estaba amaneciendo, y los primeros rayos del sol la despertaron. Finalmente se había quedado dormida allí. Tenía los huesos entumecidos, apenas podía moverse, pero haciendo un increíble esfuerzo, al fin logró levantarse. Encaminó sus pasos hacia casa, casi no tenía fuerzas, cada paso que daba le dolía dentro, era un dolor punzante y desesperante. En un alarde de fuerza interior brutal, consiguió llegar hasta el portón, pero justo cuando se disponía a abrirlo notó como su vista se nublaba, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, sus piernas cedían ante la gravedad, no pudo hacer nada para evitar caer al suelo. Y allí quedó tendida, inconsciente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ni en el más bonito de sus sueños podía imaginar lo que iba a ver Inoue cuando despertara. Abrió los ojos lentamente, con pereza, como si no quisiera hacerlo, prefería quedarse como estaba, cómodamente recostada en un sitio muy cálido. Aún así, los abrió y descubrió que la persona más inesperada estaba en su cocina preparando algo que realmente olía muy bien…

"¡I-Ishida-kun?"

"¡Hey¡Inoue-san, por fin has despertado" respiró aliviado mientras se dirigía hacia ella, "parece que la fiebre ha bajado considerablemente", dijo mientras tocaba su frente con suavidad.

"¡Ah! Pero… ¿qué ha pasado¿qué haces aquí? No entiendo nada… ¡pero si hacía muchísimo tiempo que no nos veíamos!"

"Tranquila, te explicaré todo", exclamó mientras se colocaba las gafas.

"La verdad es que yo salí de mi casa para ir a comprar hortalizas para el estofado que iba a hacer, y mientras iba por la calle, divisé algo, deduje que se trataba de una chica mientras me acercaba, y quedé asombrado al comprobar que se trataba de ti, Inoue-san, no podía dejarte ahí tirada, así que cogí tus llaves y te metí en la casa, intenté bajarte la fiebre poniéndote paños húmedos en la frente, y parece que tuve éxito, pero al ver que no despertabas me puse nervioso, y decidí ir a preparar algo de comer a la cocina y eso es todo", volvió a colocarse bien las gafas.

Orihime lo miró aún confusa, "pero… hay algo que no entiendo… si tú vives en la otra punta de la ciudad¿cómo es que pasabas por aquí para ir a comprar hortalizas?"

Ishida rió nervioso, "pues verás, eso es porque por aquí cerca está la tienda con las mejores hortalizas de la ciudad, sí, eso es" asintió repetidas veces para creérselo él mismo.

"Ahhh, ya veo… y otra cosa… ¿por qué llevas dos meses sin ir a la escuela?... pensaba que ya te habrías olvidado hasta de mi cara…", Orihime agachó la cabeza.

"Oh, esa es otra historia, quizás demasiado larga para contarla ahora, si te parece mejor comemos o el estofado se enfriará¿eh?"

"Mmm, vale", dijo algo molesta por la no-respuesta de Ishida.

Se sentaron en la mesa. Parecía que Inoue era la invitada, y que Ishida estaba en su propia casa, ya que fue él el que puso la mesa, sirvió los platos y la acomodó en la silla.

Orihime, lo miró incrédula, sin creerse que fuera verdad que estaba allí, en su casa comiendo con ella, dos meses después de su última charla…

_Flashback_

"¡Ishida-kuuun!", la voz de Inoue se escuchó en todo el instituto.

El joven miró hacia atrás, y vio como la sonriente chica se acercaba corriendo a él.

"¿Sabes que mañana es el primer ensayo de la obra no? Espero que no faltes, aunque ya sé que te da mucha vergüenza, jejeje", soltó mientras se reía por lo bajo y le daba a la vez un toque en el hombro.

"No lo sé, quizás no pueda ir…" su voz sonaba triste y sombría.

"¿Por… por qué?"

"Es que… yo…", no podía hablar, presentía que no podría despedirse de ella, así que en un acto impulsivo, tiró su cartera al suelo y la abrazó. La chica no se lo esperaba, y sólo pudo recibir el calor y el cariño que emanaban de él. Una vez la hubo soltado, agarró su cartera, y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de las vidas de los que él consideraba las personas más importantes, y sólo por poder, un poder que sólo su padre podía darle…

"Ishida-kun… si no nos vemos mañana… nos veremos el lunes ¿no?", Inoue no entendía bien lo que acababa de suceder.

Pero no hubo respuesta, el chico siguió caminando y desapareció al doblar la esquina.

_Fin flashback_

"¡Su-sugoi! Está delicioso Ishida-kun, no sabía que cocinaras tan bien", Orihime parecía complacida.

"Bueno, no es para tanto, jejeje", se subió las gafas.

"¿Sabes?", el tono de Orihime cambió de pronto, "en estos dos meses han pasado muchas cosas…"

"¿Ah sí¿cómo qué?" inquirió el joven.

"Pues… por ejemplo… Kurosaki-kun y Tatsuki-chan empezaron a salir juntos justo una semana después de tu marcha…", su voz sonaba muy triste.

"Ah", Uryuu no sabía que decir, pues era conocedor de los sentimientos que Orihime guardaba hacia Ichigo, y el que su mejor amiga estuviera saliendo con él, no debió ser muy fácil de asumir… "¿y cómo les va?", dijo al fin.

"Pues no lo sé… desde que están juntos no los veo mucho, es más, no los veo nunca, supongo que están demasiado ocupados…", Inoue se refugió en su suéter y procuró que no se vieran mucho sus ojos brillantes a punto de estallar.

Al ver este gesto, Ishida no pudo evitar que su corazón se disparara, deseaba abrazarla y protegerla de todo aquel que quisiera hacerla daño, no comprendía cómo alguien era capaz de hacer llorar a alguien tan especial.

"Pues yo… yo creo que no debes preocuparte, si tan bien les va pues allá ellos, si han prescindido de tu compañía es que no son dignos de ella, ni mucho menos de tus lágrimas", dijo mientras cogía un pañuelo y se lo ofrecía con una sonrisa amable.

Orihime sintió calor en su corazón después de un duro invierno. Aceptó el pañuelo, y ambos se trasladaron al salón.

"Aún no puedo creerme que estés aquí… ¿de verdad eres tú o acaso eres el ángel que durante tanto tiempo he pedido que viniese?", su dulce voz conmovió al chico.

"Sí que soy yo, y esta vez… he venido para quedarme"

"¿Por qué te fuiste…¿acaso no éramos amigos¿o es que no te importo ni siquiera un poco?", dijo mientras lo miraba atenta.

"No digas eso, por favor…", Ishida no pudo sostenerle la mirada, tuvo que agacharla, avergonzado por todo el tiempo que la había dejado sola, "yo… yo… no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo minuto, cada día me recorría toda la ciudad sólo para pararme enfrente de tu casa y esperar a que te asomaras por la ventana, pocas veces lo hiciste, pero el día que sucedía, mi mundo recuperaba su sentido, eres una persona muy importante para mí Inoue-san y no quiero volver a separarme de ti nunca más"

"Ishida-kun…" Orihime sintió que su alegría renacía, él había vuelto y eso era todo lo que le importaba, "yo también he pensado mucho en ti… a decir verdad tu ausencia fue un duro golpe para mí, pero ahora que ya estás aquí, yo… soy feliz"

Se fundieron en un suave abrazo lleno de amor y ternura, Ishida besó la frente de la chica, y la acomodó en su pecho. "Y ahora te contaré el motivo por el que me fui…"

A Inoue no le hubiera importado que Uryuu no le hubiera contado el motivo de su marcha, con su vuelta y su demostración de amor, ella ya estaba bien. Pero él se lo contó, le contó que tuvo que dejarla atrás porque su padre lo obligó a alejarse de los que más quería para entrenarlo, para devolverle sus poderes. Orihime lo comprendió y no le reprochó nada, algo que para el Quincy significó muchísimo.

Se quedaron durmiendo en el sofá, abrazados. Inoue se sentía protegida, sabía que nunca volvería a abandonarla, sabía que su ángel permanecería con ella por siempre.


End file.
